


Modern Arts (and Crafts)

by OneOfThoseThings



Series: Nice Things; Good Things [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dominant Rose Tyler, Edible Body Paint, Group Sex, Guessing Games, Implied Consent, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Games, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseThings/pseuds/OneOfThoseThings
Summary: Donna lets Rose take the lead and they all have some fun with props and guessing games.(A shameless PWP, justified by the significantly longer series it's a part of. If we’re all honest with ourselves, it could also just be read as a standalone PWP.)
Relationships: Donna Noble/Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness/Donna Noble, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Nice Things; Good Things [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932247
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was really enjoying his day with both Doctors to himself. It was all going quite well... right up until they went to find Rose and Donna and opened the door into what was apparently a much more exciting agenda in the bedding storage room. 

Donna was completely stripped except for two gold slips of silk. One was tied across her eyes and the other had her arms bound over her head to a bedpost. Rose was kneeling over her, carefully painting her right breast with something gold and edible, if the matching color on her lips was any indication. 

“Rose, what―?!” The Time Lord seemed to not even know what to ask, sputtering. 

Both women jumped, turning, but Donna overcompensated, staring blindly at the space just to the right of the doorway. “Doctor?!” 

The Time Lord seemed to have stalled out so the human Doctor jumped in with, “I guess you didn’t miss us too much then?” 

“We’ve been keepin’ ourselves busy,” Rose said, and swiped a little icing across Donna’s left nipple, making her jerk.

The human Doctor made a sound that was somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle and Donna cocked her head like she was listening. “Considering there’s no shrieking, I’m guessing that’s the human Doctor?” 

All visible brows in the room shot up, except for the Time Lord, who scowled thunderously. Jack silently clapped a hand over his mouth before he could give himself away. He nodded toward the metacrisis Doctor expectantly. 

“Er,” the human Doctor said. “Should I…?”

“Suppose you can come in,” Donna said loftily. “ _If_ you’re not going to fuss!”

“Er…” The human Doctor looked around at the range of expressions, skipping past his indignant twin. “Is that all right?” 

“You’ll have to ask Rose, actually,” Donna answered. “She’s the one in charge.” 

Rose gave a pleased little wiggle against the thigh she was straddling and pretended to consider it. “Suppose he could stay,” she said, and held one finger to her lips in the universal gesture for ‘quietly.’ She added, “Think you could make yourself useful?” 

The Time Lord jerked himself away from Jack’s hand just enough to snap, “What?!” The immortal hastily caught him again, turning to the other. 

Donna frowned suspiciously, but the human Doctor stepped in. “When am I _not_ useful?!” he asked, trying to match the Time Lord’s indignant tone. 

“Well, come over here and prove it,” Rose suggested. 

He started over and Jack helpfully bundled the Time Lord along as well while Rose shifted up the bed, making more noise than was strictly necessary to cover the extra footsteps. 

“What are you working on over here?” the metacrisis Doctor asked and Donna jumped again, jerking her head around to where he’d come up closer than expected, apparently. 

Rose gave her what was probably supposed to be a soothing stroke, but ended up making her shiver. “Ooh, you _like_ this, don’t you?” 

“I didn’t say that!” Donna said immediately. 

“Don’t lie,” Rose teased. “Here, we’ll have him help.” She offered the icing to the human Doctor.

“What’s this?” he asked, jerking it away just a second too late to dodge the Time Lord swiping a finger in to test. 

“Coconut oil, cocoa butter, honey powder, and beeswax?”

Donna frowned and Jack clapped his hand back over the Time Lord’s mouth, but she said, “Beeswax??” 

Rose gave the Doctor a Look, but replied, “Don’t ask me. The TARDIS made it.” 

The Time Lord looked like he would like very much to follow up on that, but Jack managed to keep his grip this time and the metacrisis Doctor took his own taste. “Mm,” he hummed, pleased. “Is there some sort of design you’re working on or do you just… wing it?” He swiped a stripe across Donna's belly as he asked, making her jump.

“Oi!”

“Well I guess there’s no design _now_ ,” Rose giggled, riding the twisting. 

“So sorry.” The human Doctor smiled like a little devil and bent down, licking it right back up. 

Donna yelped and wriggled. “Oi!!”

“Now you’re gettin’ it,” Rose said with a grin so wide it was audible. 

“How did you come up with this?” the human Doctor asked idly, drawing a line up the inside of Donna’s exposed arm, making her thrash. 

“That tickles!” 

“Does it?” He followed the same path with his tongue and she actually squealed. 

“Rose!” 

“No tickling,” Rose said. “I promised.” 

“How am _I_ supposed to know what tickles?” he asked, tracing a looping line down her side instead. 

Donna bucked wildly. “You damn well know tha― _Ah!!_ ” She nearly thrashed them both off when he licked it back up. “Rose!!”

“Stop it,” Rose chided, smiling. “You’re supposed to help, not ruin the game for everyone!” 

“Sorry,” he said, not looking or sounding particularly sorry. “Just enjoying this new game.”

“If you’d _behave_ …” Rose shifted lower on the bed and off to the side except for one hand on Donna’s nearest knee. “You won’t kick me, will you?” 

There was a slight delay as Donna realized that was a question for her. “Not _you,_ ” she answered. 

“Aw, Donna, you’d kick _me_?” The human Doctor somehow managed to pitch his voice to the vocal equivalent of puppy dog eyes. 

“Not if you behave!” Donna snapped and then yelped again when he casually coated three fingers and slipped them up her inner thigh. 

“You haven’t been putting that inside have you?” the Doctor asked, once again slipping away from Jack. The metacrisis Doctor just managed to catch himself before he followed his fingers with his tongue, popping back up before giving away his mismatched location. He turned to glare at the Time Lord who said, “It’d lead right to an infection.”

“Right, you’re really not getting this mood,” Donna griped. “Rose, just untie me.” 

“No!” Rose and the metacrisis Doctor said simultaneously. “I’ll be better!” he added, glaring at the Time Lord who glared right back indignantly. 

Jack held up the hands that had been so unsuccessful in shutting up the Time Lord and mimed tea. 

“You want _tea_?” the Doctor asked.

“Who said anything about tea?” Donna frowned through the blindfold. 

“I… was looking for something to drink,” Rose said. “Tea sounds good!” The TARDIS warbled and one of the drawers popped open with a wet clink. “Thanks!” 

“Excuse me, am I just supposed to lie here while you have tea now?” Donna asked. 

“Just a sip,” Rose assured her. The metacrisis Doctor passed her the mug and she loudly sipped and swallowed before passing it to Jack. “There now― back to it.” She painted a swirling shape up Donna’s thigh.

“All right…” Donna said, sounding skeptical, but Rose was a little distracted, watching Jack carefully miming something to the Doctor that seemed to involve the tea.

He finally took a sip, hissing at the heat, and Jack immediately tipped it back for him, making him swallow or risk choking. Before he could launch in on that, Jack dragged him in by the back of the neck and snogged him.

The Doctor made a surprised little sound, catching Donna’s attention. “What’s that? Rose, whatever you’re doing―“

“My hand slipped,” Rose lied, watching Jack move right to the human Doctor, snogging him as well. 

“Slipped _where?_ ” Donna asked suspiciously. 

“Um,” Rose watched Jack have a visible debate and then give the baffled Doctors an enthusiastic nod, pushing the tea back toward the Time Lord. 

“Rose,” Donna warned. 

“She spilled a little tea is all,” the metacrisis Doctor said, visibly catching on and joining Jack in plying the Time Lord. “Don’t be so suspicious!” He managed to swap places with the Time Lord, who was still watching Jack point at his mouth, then the mug, then his twin’s mouth, then the mug again on a loop. 

“Oh, it’s hot!” Rose guessed and then immediately covered her own mouth. 

“Did you just now realize that?” Donna asked in a tone she rarely used with Rose. “Listen, this has all been fun, but―“

“Do you mind if I try?” the Doctor interrupted.

“Try _what?_ ” Donna asked, well on her way to annoyed. 

“The icing,” he said, ignoring Jack and the other Doctor pulling exasperated faces. 

“You’re asking _now_ ?” Donna griped, but sighed. “Yeah, if you can try to stay _focused_ this time.” 

“Focused,” the Doctor said and took a large drink. “Got it.” He drew a line across and then leaned down and licked the entire width of her ribs. 

“Oh!” Donna bucked a little. “That’s more like it!” 

“It’s good, yeah?” Rose added a stripe down her middle and the Doctor helpfully tongued it back up. 

“Not bad,” Donna said, sounding distinctly more pleased. 

Rose drew a looping shape over her navel and the Doctor followed it just as easily. “You’re weirdly good at that,” she observed.

“The icing has a distinct flavor,” the Doctor said and looped his way deftly around a curly-q. “It’s not difficult to distinguish between that and Donna.” He licked a patch of bare skin to illustrate, and she moaned, just a little. “Do you like that?” he asked curiously. 

“Oi, not with the tone!” Donna objected. 

Jack reached forward, catching his eye before dipping two fingertips in the icing and leaning past to draw a sort of loose ‘m’ over the curve of her chest. He gestured expectantly and the Time Lord bent to follow, remembering the tea at the last second. 

Donna made a pleased sound, settling back into it. They began a complicated series of rotations with Rose happily complicating matters with her own hands and mouth. 

It didn’t take long for Donna to get right back in the mood, writhing around like an ecstatic snake. They managed to strip down to pants while she was too distracted to catch any excess noise. 

The Doctor licked his way up her femoral artery, carefully angled so that only his mouth was in contact and the human Doctor bent over next to him, using one hand to trace a tickling path over Donna’s ribs with Rose adding little flourishes. Donna wriggled around and jerked a knee up unexpected, pressing her thigh solidly against the Time Lord’s bare chest. She bucked, startled, and then jerked violently. “Doctor?!”

They all four froze, including Jack who was standing back for the moment. 

“…Yes?” the Doctor answered hesitantly. 

“Has it been you this whole time?!” Donna crossed her other leg over, catching his arm and moving like she was trying to work out his position that way. 

“Yes and no,” the human Doctor answered, and she jumped again, crossing her legs and jerking like she’d have snapped into a ball if it weren’t for the ties. 

“Both of you?! Where’s Jack?!” 

“You think _I’m_ going to miss this?” Jack drawled, not even feigning shame. 

“Oi!” Donna jerked and then jerked again, trying to pillbug. “Rose, you’re just letting everyone in?!” 

Rose shrugged even though she couldn’t see it. “The more the merrier, right?” 

“Get this blindfold off of me!” 

The metacrisis Doctor was closest and reached to do it, but Rose stopped him. “You sure you don’t wanna try a new game instead?”

Donna jerked her head in Rose’s general direction, clearly scowling. “What?” 

“It took you awhile to figure that last one out,” Rose said, crooking a finger at Jack, who stepped up readily. “Maybe we find out how well you can tell us apart if you’re trying?” She unexpectedly pinched Donna’s right nipple. 

“Ah!” Donna squeaked and then squawked when Jack did it again right after. “Ah!!”

“Who was that, do you think?” Rose asked. 

“What!?” 

“Which two of us?” Rose clarified. 

“You and the human Doctor,” Donna guessed. 

“Bzzz!” Rose laughed. “Only half right!” 

“What? Which half?” 

“Don’t you know?” Rose teased. 

There was a brief pause in which Donna visibly lost a battle with her own competitive nature. “Go again!” 


	2. Chapter 2

The four participants rearranged themselves off to the sides and this time the human Doctor cocked a brow at the Time Lord before bending down and nipping Donna’s other nipple. The Time Lord caught on to _that_ right away, nipping as well. 

“What do you think?” Rose asked. 

Donna’s brow furrowed under the blindfold. “The human Doctor and Jack?” 

“In that order?” Rose asked. 

“…Yes?” 

“Half right,” Rose chirped. 

“Which half?” Donna asked. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Rose chided. “That round’s over! No cheating!” 

“How’s it cheat ― _ING!?_ ” Donna’s next question cut off when Jack leaned over and licked right into her aching center. Rose followed a half beat later. 

“How about that?” the metacrisis Doctor asked. 

“Don’t _stop!_ ” Donna whined, wriggling against her ties. 

“You have to guess this round first,” the metacrisis Doctor said. “It’s not a _complicated_ game.” 

“Jack then Rose,” Donna snapped. 

“How’d you guess?” Rose asked, genuinely curious. 

“Oh, do _I_ have to tell?” Donna bucked impatiently. “I was promised a new round!” 

“Quite right.” The Doctor switched sides with his twin so that he could better reach the tea. He took a large swig and then pressed an open mouthed kiss to the underside of her left breast, licking the curve of it. Jack followed a moment later. 

“Human Doctor then Jack.” 

“Only half right,” Jack said. 

“What, did I get the order wrong?” Donna asked. “Hang on ― Is _that_ what that tea talk was about earlier?! Have you had the Time Lord cheating his own body temperature?!” 

“How’d you guess _that?!_ ” Rose asked. 

“I don’t run _that_ much colder,” the Doctor said a bit defensively. “Is it really _such_ a distraction?” 

“It’s just for the game, Doc,” Jack reassured him. “Donna’s surprisingly good at this,” he added, considering. 

Donna pursed her lips, clearly pleased. “Bit easier now that I know I’m playing.” 

“I can raise my ambient temperature under certain circumstances,” the Doctor mused and concentrated on whatever he needed to do that. The room temperature dropped at least two degrees at the same time. 

“Oi!” Donna objected. “No one said ‘Let’s live in an icebox!’” 

“Sorry,” he said, and it evened out, slightly warmer than before. “How’s this?” he asked and put Rose’s hand on his cheek. 

“Perfect!” Rose said, reaching for the metacrisis Doctor with her other hand. “When did you figure out how to do that?”

“I’m not Silurian,” the Doctor said. “I can adapt when needed. Might need some tannens after…”

Jack ducked over and snogged him, ignoring his startled yelp. He pulled back after a bit longer than was strictly necessary and admitted, “I don’t think I could tell the difference.”

Donna shifted up a little. “I bet _I_ can tell just by taste.”

“Can you?” The human Doctor gave her a thorough snog and then gestured for the Time Lord who did so after only a momentary hesitation. 

“Human first then Time Lord,” Donna said immediately. “Let’s have an actual challenge!” 

“I told you we don’t taste anything alike,” the Doctor told his indignant twin. 

“It was the tea, actually,” Donna piped up. “But, no… I could think of something a little more exciting I could taste… If you could work out a way to get up here.” 

“Wh ― Really?” the human Doctor asked, sitting up on his knees. 

Donna smirked. “What do I get if I’m right?”

“What do you want?” he asked, already shimmying out of his pants. 

“Maybe I’d like to tie _you_ up,” she said. 

“What?” the Doctor asked sharply. 

“Right.” Donna sighed dramatically, drawing everyone’s attention to her chest. “Suppose I could make do with you just following orders _properly_ for a few hours instead.” 

Both Doctors perked back up. 

“I think you have yourself a deal,” Jack said, stripping the rest of the way and starting on the Time Lord. 

“That’s not going to be very comfortable though,” Rose commented, eying the angle like it hurt her own neck just thinking about it. 

“Maybe a quick change of position?” Jack suggested. “With your permission?” 

Donna turned her head back in her direction and Rose startled a bit, remembering she was supposed to be in charge. “Oh, right! Yes, I think that’d be all right. What do you think, Donna? Hands and knees?” 

Jack did a quick check and confirmed, “There’s a stabilizing frame at the foot. And this tie looks long enough.” He reached up to undo the tie and paused. “…Rose, were you planning to take Donna _mountaineering?_ ” 

“Those are the knots I know!” Rose said. “They’re working just fine!” 

“No, they’re very practical,” Jack said with a choked voice.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Rose smacked his hip. “I’ll undo them!” 

“I’m not laughing,” Jack said, clearly laughing. “It’s not cute at all.” He managed to get them loose and coaxed the ginger up. 

Donna hesitated. “Um.”

“Would you like a little help?” Jack offered solicitously. 

“Don’t know how you think you’re going to ― Jack!” she squawked as he scooped her up, tilted, and set her back down on her knees near the foot of the bed. “Don’t just flip me!” she chided, but gave a pleased little wriggle when she sat back.

“Sorry about that,” Jack said cheerily. He reached down and tied the other end around the middle frame. “There we are. Not too tight is it?” 

Donna gave an experimental tug. “Suppose it’s all right.” She felt around for the edge of the bed and adjusted herself a little. “Now that that’s settled…?” She hesitated and then looked around blindly. “Rose, do you think you could help me out here? Don’t want to poke myself in the eye.” 

Rose crawled up next to her. “Sure!” She placed a tentative hand on Donna’s jaw. “Like this?” 

Donna swallowed and her voice was a bit thicker when she said, “Yeah, that’s good.” 

Rose stroked a bit more firmly, going down her throat and back up. “Comfy?” 

“Yeah,” Donna said and Rose gave her a quick kiss, but backed off, gesturing for the human Doctor to step up. 

“Open up a bit…” Rose instructed, stroking gently. “That’s good.” 

Donna shivered, but didn’t fight her even a little, letting her coax the metacrisis Doctor in. She teased him a bit with her tongue and then sucked, cheeks hollowing. Donna hummed, pleased, and the human Doctor shoved a hand over his own mouth and thrust in a bit by pure reflex. 

“Rude!” Rose chided, but Donna just backed off, swallowed and flicked her tongue along the underside before taking him right back in. She bobbed up and down a few times and then pulled away with a parting lick. 

She turned blindly to Rose. “Next?”

Rose nodded at Jack and then eased Donna up a bit for a better angle. “Open? Very good.” Donna followed without question and Rose shifted around restlessly as she fed Jack in. 

Donna swiped around a bit before bobbling him in deeper, jaw and throat working. She hummed thoughtfully and Jack’s abdominal muscles leapt into even stronger definition, but he managed not to move, letting her lick and suck without interference. She gave him a bit longer, possibly as a reward, but pulled back again eventually. 

“Next?” Donna asked, sounding a bit hoarse. 

“Last one,” Rose said, just to say something while the Time Lord stepped up looking uncomfortable. She moved Donna up a bit, brushing her hair back, and couldn’t resist a quick stroke over the back of her neck. “Not too much of a stretch is it?” 

“No,” Donna said, leaning into the contact. Rose traced her other hand up the line of her throat until she could lightly cup her chin. Donna let her mouth drop open without even needing to be asked and Rose was pretty sure she was well on her way to a new kink. 

The Doctor looked like he wasn’t sure about any of this, but he allowed himself to be maneuvered and certainly didn’t seem to mind Donna’s efforts. She cocked her head slightly, tongue sliding, and when she drew back she gave him a little kiss on the tip. “This one’s the Time Lord.” She smirked. “First one was the human Doctor with Jack in the middle. Clever, not putting the Doctors together.”

“How the _hell_ ― ?” the human Doctor started up, but Rose cut him off. 

“Never mind that!” Rose pulled the blindfold off and yanked the tie free of the frame. “I’m the _only one_ who hasn’t been touched and if someone doesn’t fix that _right now_ ― _!“_ She rolled Donna under, licking right into her mouth, trying to decide if she tasted different. 

Donna bucked, startled, but didn’t need much convincing, arching up and pulling Rose in with all the limbs she could manage. “Rose, you forgot my hands,” she gasped. 

“Didn’t forget,” Rose corrected and tugged her bound wrists over her own head before going right back to snogging. 

Donna didn’t seem to mind too much, writhing around like she wanted to pull Rose into herself. And Rose was more than happy to let her try, but they couldn’t seem to get the right angle. 

“Room for a few more?” Jack asked and casually slipped one large hand between them, fingers pressing in on Donna as Rose bucked against his fantastically hard knuckles. 

Rose moaned enthusiastic approval, Donna groaned throatily, someone pressed in from behind and someone else curled around from the other side, and suddenly there were more hands and mouths in the mix than seemed physically possible. Rose arched back and felt two hearts rabbiting against her shoulder blades and somehow that was what set her off, practically crying at the sheer relief. 

Donna bucked and moaned, alternating curses and encouragement for the human Doctor who seemed to be drawing it out a bit longer. Rose’s hands slid over skin that had gone slick and sticky. It was hard to consider all the extra limbs _in the way_ , exactly, but they certainly were making it hard to tell what was connected to whom. Someone’s hand found her breast and someone’s arm was braced against her abdomen, and there was a thigh caught between hers but that was all she could make of it. 

Donna thrashed like a fish caught in a net and choked on a moan as she shuddered, clutching Rose close enough to feel each pulse. 


	3. Chapter 3

It took Rose a moment to realize that everyone was looking at her. “What?” 

Donna gave her the simplest, sexiest little smile Rose had ever seen. “How do you want me?”

“How do you want _us_ ,” the human Doctor clarified, still rocking a bit restlessly. 

Rose bit her lip, fighting down the urge to just lunge for them. “Um,” she said, and had to swallow before she could continue. “Here, let me.” She ducked out of Donna’s bound arms and pulled the Doctor up with her, arranging him on his back. Then she pulled the human Doctor over, lying the other way. She carefully arranged them so that their heads were right next to each other, inverted like the start of a kaleidoscope of Doctors. “Stay just like this,” she instructed. They settled back, looking up at her and she couldn’t resist giving them each a quick kiss. Maybe a bit of a snog. 

Donna cleared her throat and she bobbed back up, crawling back over. “I haven’t forgotten about you, don’t worry.” 

“You could at least untie me if you’re just going to leave me sitting around,” Donna said, but her eyes were bright and she kept flicking glances over at Jack who’d immediately snuck in for his pick of Doctors. “Looks like you forgot about Jack too.” 

Muffled noises started up and Rose called back without looking. “The Doctors had better be where I put them when I get back.” 

There was a quick scuffle and a few bouncing movements. 

“Jack’s not playing fair!” one of the Doctors whined.

“You’re just supposed to be lying still,” Donna pointed out. “Is that really beyond the great Time Lord’s abilities?” 

The Doctor yelped and the bed bounced. “Jack!” 

Jack’s feigned innocent response was muffled by whatever he had in his mouth. 

Rose looped a finger through the ties on Donna’s wrists and tugged just enough to get her attention. “Think you can make it a few steps?” 

Donna shifted up onto her knees, taking an experimental shuffle. “…Yes?”

“Very good.” Rose grinned and led her back, one shuffling step at a time. It was a little complicated to back over the human Doctor’s legs, but he provided a stabilizing grip as soon as they were within reach. The Time Lord shifted just enough out of the way to avoid being kicked in the process. 

“I think I like where this is going,” the human Doctor said, chest heaving noticeably. 

“Shush,” Donna said. “I’m listening to Rose not you.” 

“Rose, tell Donna to be nice to me,” the human Doctor whined. 

“Donna and I were having a very nice time until you interrupted,” Rose said, helping Donna into position. “You should be glad we’re letting you join at ― _Ah!_ ” She squeaked as he licked unexpectedly between her own legs. “Th ― at doesn’t feel like you’re lying flat!” He immediately lay back down. “Did I say _stop?!_ ” He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘blimey,’ but bent right back up, working his clever tongue against her. 

As a reward, and because Donna was clearly more than ready, Rose reached between them and helpfully guided him into alignment. Donna took him in one go, but winced.

“Too fast?” Rose asked, slipping her own fingers in to rub apologetic little circles. 

“W-what?” Donna asked, rocking into it. 

“You winced,” Rose said, rubbing more gently. 

Donna frowned, distracted. “Didn’t hurt. Just ― Should’ve waited for you to say, right?”

“Hm?” Rose asked, and then realized. “Oh!” 

She pulled her hand away and Donna whined, “Aw, it wasn't _on purpose!_ ” 

Rose couldn’t think of anything to say to that, but it was just as well because she couldn’t keep from kissing her anyway and Donna seemed just as willing to go with that. Especially when she reached back to stroke more purposefully. She let that go on a bit longer than she meant to, but the metacrisis Doctor really was very convincing and Donna was still delightfully pliant. 

Jack and the other Doctor were keeping themselves busy, but the slippery sounds started to get more pronounced and Rose really wanted to take advantage of her role for the afternoon. She pulled back from Donna and twisted to the side in the same motion, ignoring the way both Donna and the metacrisis Doctor whined in surprisingly similar tones. “Rose!”

“I’m workin’ on somethin’ here,” Rose reminded them. 

Donna shifted around fussily and then visibly got distracted by the fact that she was still very much engaged. The metacrisis Doctor pulled his knees up and braced his feet, moving a hand down between them while the other continued groping at whatever he could reach and they both seemed to forget what they were complaining about. 

Rose turned to the other two. “Jack, you’re in my spot.”

Jack looked up from where he was casually swallowing around the Time Lord, but didn’t fight her on it, pulling off with a filthily slick sound. “Where’s _my_ spot then?” 

“Just give me a minute!” She worked her way over, swinging around to face the other two, and set about nudging the Doctor back to where she wanted him. “Thought I told _you_ to stay put!” 

“I told you, Jack’s ― !” He cut off with a yelp and Rose turned just in time to catch Jack pulling his hand back. 

“Bad Jack!” she laughed, swatting at him. “Go sit with the naughty kids!” 

“Oi!”

“ _Oi!!_ ”

“Everyone shush!” Rose said, getting the Doctor back into alignment next to his twin. They glanced at each other without turning, like begrudging bunkmates. “And you two play nice!” 

The Time Lord scowled, turning toward the other, but the human Doctor snogged him before he could argue and neither one of them ever needed _that_ much convincing. Rose got a bit distracted again, but not so much that she forgot how close she was to getting her own reward. She pulled the Time Lord in embarrassingly easily and his lovely abdominal muscles jumped up in response. 

The metacrisis Doctor broke the inverted kiss, yelping, “Donna, your _nails!_ ” 

“Sorry,” Donna said, not sounding particularly apologetic. 

The Time Lord cast a glance backward and then turned back to Rose, raising his knees and pressing a hand down in mirror image. “Like this?” 

“Y-yes!” Rose enjoyed that more than a little. “Jack, could you…?” She indicated the space by the metacrisis Doctor’s far shoulder. 

“Am I just watching?” Jack asked, failing to mask the note of disappointment. 

“Not if Donna doesn’t mind bending her neck a little,” Rose said.

“Hm?” Donna bobbled up from where she was nipping a path around her own bound hands. “Don’t mind it at all!” She twisted just enough to the side to brace her hands on the mattress, looking all too pleased to see the immortal. “Come over here, big boy.” She leaned forward, but paused at the last second, turning her eyes toward Rose. “Like this?” 

“Yeah, perfect.” Rose looked around the scene. “God, I wish I could take a picture.” 

A series of increasingly bright flashes started up in an oddly rhythmic pattern, culminating in a single starburst, and a panel popped open with a little holographic capture of all five of them. 

Everyone froze almost as still as the image. 

“You’re not keeping that,” the Doctor said flatly. 

“The TARDIS made it for me!” Rose objected and tilted her head back to call toward the ceiling. “Thanks, love!”

“Oi!” Donna objected. “I didn’t sign on for pornography!” 

“Really?” Jack asked. “Because you sure ― “ 

“ _Oi!_ ” She had to sit back to glare up at him. “Careful how you end that sentence!”

“…look lovely,” Jack finished, not entirely smoothly. 

“Rose,” Donna whined. 

“Bad Jack,” Rose said, tucking the hologram out of the Doctor’s reach. “I set up this whole scene so carefully and you want to ruin the mood? Donna and I can finish up on our own you know!” 

“What?” The Time Lord jerked up and the human Doctor added, “What did _we_ do?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jack apologized, coaxing Donna to sit up and bending down to look at her properly. “You are too gorgeous for words. I should have known better than to try to describe you in anything but poetry.” He stroked her hair back and then carded gentle fingers through the loose ends. “Forgive me? Just this once?” 

Donna blinked and then blinked again. She tapped two fingers on the metacrisis Doctor’s abdomen. “For future reference, _that_ is how an apology is done.” 

“Jack, can you hold off on seducing Donna until I’m not _currently inside her?_ ” the human Doctor groaned and bucked for emphasis. 

“Why wait?” Jack asked, smiling handsomely. “You don’t mind, do you, beautiful?” 

“Rose?” Donna asked, not looking away. 

“If you’d like,” Rose said. 

Jack scooted back hopefully and Donna bent back down. “These pheromones of yours,” she commented, nuzzling up one side. “They wouldn’t happen to be concentrated at any particularly key points would they?” She kissed the tense, well-groomed area just under the base. 

“You know, of all the things people have thought to study about me over the years, I don’t think that was one of them,” Jack said, holding himself painfully still. 

She flicked her tongue out and made a please sound when he tightened in response. “We should look into that,” she commented, mouthing along the sensitive skin. 

The Doctor chimed in from the other side. “Pheromones are typically secreted through ― “

“Whoops!” Rose cut him off with a hand over his mouth. “None of that now!” She made an undulating movement that certainly seemed to catch his attention. “No lab talk in bed, remember?” 

He scowled and the metacrisis Doctor ground out, “You, uh, might not have told _him_ that.”

“Oops,” Rose said, still holding her hand in place. “Well, no lab talk!” she said and made little figure eights with her hips until he looked less likely to argue the point right that second. “If I take my hand off will you let me kiss you or will you start a lecture?” 

He gave her hand a little kitten lick that she decided to interpret optimistically. And based on the kiss she got, she was right to do so. 

They settled into a mismatched rhythm, gyrating like some strange mythical beast with five backs. 

After a few luxurious minutes, the metacrisis Doctor shoved himself up just enough to lick the junction of Jack’s hip, taking the immortal completely by surprise. “Ah! I’m ― ” Jack managed to gasp and then he was coming and Donna was swallowing and Rose wondered whether she could talk the TARDIS into recording later. 

“Oh, you are _fantastic!_ ” Jack sat back without his usual grace, like his legs just gave out. 

Donna looked pleased, but was immediately distracted by the metacrisis Doctor who bent up to lick Jack from her lips and then licked right back into her mouth before she could do much more than startle. 

Rose realized the one flaw in her beautifully laid plan was that she couldn’t kiss or touch at this distance. 

“I can fix that,” the Doctor said, one palm pressing intently into her cheek. Before she could ask, he braced his feet flat and shunted them backwards, half on top of the metacrisis Doctor at an angle. 

“Oi!” The human Doctor only barely managed to catch Donna before she elbowed the Time Lord in the face. She lost her rhythm, trying to brace. “Can someone untie me if we’re all going to pile in?” 

“Aw, but I just got you close enough to do this,” Rose said, and caught the trailing end of the silk, tugging her over by the hands. 

“Oi!” Donna yelped, but the Time Lord caught her over his own head and the metacrisis Doctor braced from the other side, keeping her from falling. “Don’t yank ― !” she argued, but Rose pulled her the rest of the way into a snog and she certainly didn’t seem to mind that as much. 

Barely a minute or two of that and it was clear Donna was having trouble finding the rhythm again, squirming and shifting restlessly.

Rose pulled back reluctantly. “Are you ever gonna let me try this again?” 

“What?” Donna asked, trying and failing to brace against the metacrisis Doctor without cutting off anyone’s airflow. “Can we pause for a chat later? I’m sort of in the middle of something here!” She shifted, wincing. “Are you _all_ bone?!” 

Rose sighed, but pulled the knot free. 

“Oh!” Donna got her hands under herself in record time. “That’s _much_ better!” She twisted her left arm over the metacrisis Doctor’s shoulder and wormed her right hand into the uneven space between the Time Lord’s shoulder and the human Doctor’s side. “Oh, that is _so much_ better!” she groaned and immediately resumed gyrating much more enthusiastically. 

The human Doctor moaned approval, using his once again free hands to stroke and grope. The Time Lord even reached up to catch at the curves hanging over his head. 

Donna moaned deliriously, but when she opened her eyes she was looking only at Rose. _“Thank_ you!” 

Rose lunged into a kiss that Donna was only too happy to return, snogging her it was the only thing keeping her from falling to pieces. Rose squeezed and arched, and the Doctor bucked under her just as enthusiastically as any human. 

The bed shifted as Jack edged closer, adding little touches like he just couldn’t help himself. It was the gentle palm stroking down her spine to rest against her lower back that set Rose off. 

Donna watched her go with wide eyes that strained to focus, and then shifted her weight to the hand braced between, twisting the hand behind the metacrisis Doctor’s head. She yanked just hard enough to expose his throat, taut with tension and gasped something like a question which he returned with a helpless little cry. They both tensed and shuddered and Rose ground down through her own aftershocks. She managed to get her left hand into the tangle to stroke the Time Lord’s tense jawline, and it coaxed him the rest of the way over the line with a soft little gasp like it hurt him to let go. 

They all went a bit boneless for a while, just slumping into an ungainly pile. 

Jack was the one to break the silence with, “ _I_ have no objections to being tied up. For the record.” 


End file.
